The Guardians of the Waves
by Misteryname
Summary: Hubo un tiempo no muy lejano en el que el inmenso mar quedó confinado en una continua espiral de caos y destrucción, y todo por la irresponsabilidad de una reina.Ahora siete princesas están obligadas a permanecer eternamente entre sus aguas para evitar que eso ocurra de nuevo.Pero una de ellas no está dispuesta a tirar su vida por la borda, no piensa conformarse...-SE NECESITAN OCS


**Holaaaa, bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo fic que tenía en mente como…¿Hace dos meses? Síp, tenía la idea gravada en la mente e incluso empezé a escribir el prólogo a mitad de Junio pero…como me faltó tiempo recién lo he acabado ahora Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca ¿No? Jejeje También quiero agradecer a Arlette-chan (Princessfic) su ayuda con la leyenda y…tampoco os quiero aburrir mucho con las explicaciones así que iré directa a las aclaraciones y os dejo con el prólogo:**

-En este fic los personajes de IE tienen entre 16 y 18 años, además de que serán nombrados por sus nombres europeos.

-Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el anime "Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch", es más, tratará sobre sirenas pero me he basado más en la leyenda original de la sirenita que en cualquier adaptación. Eso sí, hay algunas ideas de este anime que he incluido en el fic.

-Necesitaré 10 OC's, cinco princesas sirenas y cinco "secuaces de la bruja" (En el prólogo no se hace mención de éstas últimas pero más adelante entendán; por eso debo mencionar que estas últimas OC's serán enviadas por "la mala de la película" a hacerle la vida imposible a las sirenas, pero en el transcurso del fic se irán enamorando de sus respectivas parejas y poco a poco la maldad de su corazón desaparecerá)

-Seleccionaré los OC's detenidamente según cual me parezca el más apropiado para cada papel. Si se acaban los cupos tanto de sirenas como de "secuaces de la bruja" avisaré a aquellos que aún estén interesados en participar para ver dónde puedo meter sus OC's, ya que aparecerán de alguna manera u otra como personajes secundarios o algo así (así que aparecer, aparecerán).

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level 5._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar ese insoportable ruido que emitía su despertador, inmediatamente, le proporcionó un golpe al aparato para que callara de una vez. Bostezó sentándose lentamente en la cama mientras se restregaba los ojos intentando abrirlos correctamente para obtener una visión más clara, pero el sueño que tenía no es que se lo permitiera mucho. Estiró sus extremidades mientras su mente comenzaba a despertar del todo y se aproximó a ver la hora.

Las 7:30, pensó ella con cansancio. Esto de despertarse pronto no era lo suyo, pero al recordar cuál era la razón de madrugar tan pronto la hizo sonreír alegre. Saltó de la cama y se aproximó al baño para lavarse la cara. El espejo reflejaba a una joven peliverde de cabellos cortos hasta el cuello, ahora algo revueltos por supuesto. Sus ojos marrones verdesos transmitían alegría y amabilidad, algo que la había caracterizado desde siempre, pero ahora se veían algo cansados por el sueño. A sus 18 años recién cumplidos hace unos meses, Silvia Woods se preparaba con una gran sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. La jovenzuela había cambiado desde su niñez, ahora siendo una mujercita hecha y derecha; con buenas curvas, pero tampoco excesivas; alta y esbelta era la envidia de muchas chicas de su edad. Pero ella era una muchacha sencilla, siempre lo había sido; no le daba mucha importancia a las apariencias así que tampoco es que se maquillara mucho o se peinara en exceso, siempre había ido de frente con su propia belleza natural. Algo que muchas escondían tratando de imitar a modelos de catálogo, siempre buscando la perfección.

La joven se dispuso a meterse en la ducha, debía mantenerse fresca, más que nada por el insoportable calor de verano. Se daría una ducha rápida dado que no podía perder ni un minuto de su preciado tiempo. Era muy importante ser puntuales en este día.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, la muchacha, ya limpia y vestida, bajó las escaleras que conducían a la planta baja de su casa cargada de una gran maleta verde y una mochila blanca.

-¡Silvia! –Escuchó un gritó desde la cocina, al principio se sobresaltó un poco, más que nada porque iba pensando en sus cosas mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por terminar de bajar la maleta verde de las escaleras; tal vez había metido demasiadas cosas para el viaje, pensó ella con una gota de sudor en la frente. Pero no era el momento de arrepentirse y deshacerlo todo, se llevaría toda esa carga y además, mejor que sobre que falte ¿no?- ¡Silvia! –Volvió a escuchar a la misma voz femenina de hace unos segundos, estaba tan concentrada en la maleta que había ignorado por completo su llamado- ¡El desayuno ya está listo, cariño! –Era ella, la voz de su madre sonaba dulce y a la vez autoritaria.

-¡Ya voy! –Respondió la peliverde mientras dejaba tanto la maleta como la mochila al final del pasillo que conducía a la entrada de la casa. Automáticamente corrió hacia la cocina y le proporcionó un beso en la mejilla a su madre, quien estaba terminando recoger todo lo empleado para preparar el desayuno de su hija.

-¿Oye no crees que vas muy fresca con ese modelito? –Mencionó la Señora Woods mirando a su hija de arriba abajo.

-Mamá es verano –La chica lucía unos shorts vaqueros que estilizaban su cintura, siendo atados por un fino cinturón verde lima; éstos eran complementados por una camisa blanca de tirantes;. En los pies usaba unas sandalias abiertas color marrón mientras que en la cabeza llevaba unas bonitas gafas de sol verdes de cristales oscuros- Además no voy mal

-No me malinterpretes –Los ojos marrones de la adulta brillaron con diversión- nunca he dicho que vallas mal, hija –Y simplemente, lo dejó estar mientras seguía en su tarea.

Silvia cambió su vista de dirección y miró la mesa, alucinó completamente. Había tostadas y ricos gofres recubiertos con chocolate, al lado de estos un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, debió suponer que sin pulpa, porque así era como le gustaba a ella. También observó un vaso de leche y un plato de galletas de jengibre sobre el mantel blanco que cubría la mesa. A la chica se le caía la baba con solo mirar ese rico y a la vez simple manjar, pero luego pensó "¿Y se supone que yo me comeré todo eso?". Vale, tal vez su madre se había pasado un poco con el desayuno. ¡¿Un poco?! Todo eso no cabría en su estómago, es más, no cabría en el estómago de nadie. ¡Por favor! A penas era capaz de desayunar dos tostadas y su vaso de leche mañanero. Y con solo eso ya aguantaba la cuarta parte del día.

-Mamá, ¿no crees que te has pasado un poquito? –Cuestionó algo cansada ella. La mujer de mediana edad le miró autoritariamente, ella también tenía el cabello verdoso y oscuro al igual que su hija. La diferencia es que lo llevaba largo y recogido en un pequeño moño detrás de su cabeza, además que los ojos de esta eran de un color castaño brillante que en estos momentos reflejaban el rostro de su hija, a quien miraba fijamente.

-Debes ir bien alimentada al viaje –Reprochó la mujer.

-Ya pero el viaje no durará eternamente, yo con dos tostadas aguantaré perfectamente las tres horas de viaje –Se defendió la joven- Además mama, si queremos, nos darán comida en el avión.

-¿Y que clase de comida te darán allí? –Masculló.-Además, como la comida de tu madre no hay ninguna –Pronunció alabándose, a ella y a su comida por supuesto.

Silvia sonrió. Lo cierto es que su madre cocinaba muy bien, incluso era capaz de cocinar los platos más complicados que podías imaginar con tan solo esfuerzo y paciencia. Aun se preguntaba como la mujer sacaba el tiempo de la nada para preparar todos los ricos platos que sabía preparar. Eso por no contar lo que tenía que madrugar, a Silvia le dio un ataque con solo pensarlo, en definitiva, la chica con tan solo escuchar la palabra "madrugar" le hacía ponerse de los nervios. Y aún se ponía más nerviosa cuando recordaba esos días insufribles de escuela en los que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse pronto. Pero bueno, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, ahora estaba en vacaciones y después de este día, en el que había madrugado para llegar lo antes posible al aeropuerto, no tendría que madrugar nunca más hasta que pasaran unos meses. Recordó que a su madre le hubiera gustado ser una cocinera famosa y hasta tal vez, abrir su propio restaurante. En numerosas ocasiones mencionaba que su sueño era ese desde que su propia madre –la abuela de Silvia- la había enseñado a cocinar galletas cuando era muy pequeña. Pero ahora, la señora Woods, tenía que conformarse con trabajar por las tardes en un pequeño restaurante de Tokio, como una de las cocineras del local. En cierto modo eso no le disgustaba, su pasión por la cocina era como la de los chicos por el fútbol, así que no es que le importara mucho el no tener fama, simplemente con trabajar en lo que a ella le gustaba, le era más que suficiente. La verdad es que Silvia tenía mucha suerte al tener la madre que tenía. Era amable, divertida cuando se lo proponía, justa, un poco pesada como todas las madres en algunos momentos, y lo más importante, se preocupaba enormemente por su familia ¿Qué más quería?. Había muchos que no tenían esa suerte, muchos que ni siquiera tenían madre. Y eso era una pena.

-Ya lo sé mamá –Refunfuñó ella.

-Pues entonces siéntate y come lo que quieras –Suspiró la mujer mientras su hija le obedecía- Pero si luego pasas hambre no te arrepientas de no haberle hecho caso a tu sabia madre.

La chica, sin darle más vueltas al asunto comenzó a comer. Se dio prisa al recordar que después de esto debía ir a la casa de su amigo Mark para recogerle y así ir juntos al aeropuerto donde verían a los demás.

* * *

"_Muchos dicen que las sirenas eran seres perversos, monstruos sin corazón, mutad mujer y mitad pez, que con su belleza y sus hermosos cánticos eran capaz de atraer a los más fuertes y tenaces marineros para después conducirlos hasta la propia muerte; arrojándolos al vacío, a las profundidades del mar para poder alimentarse de sus almas y dejar que murieran ahogados buscando la luz de la superficie. Criaturas perversas que vendieron su alma al mismísimo diablo, eso es lo que muchos afirman que son estos hermosos y complejos seres. Pero…¿Eso es cierto? ¿Toda esta macabra leyenda es verdad?_

_Durante años, los humanos hemos intentado resolver los misterios más complejos de la vida misma, adentrándonos en las redes de la curiosidad y las ansias del saber. Nuestras mentes inconformistas buscan desesperadamente respuestas, respuestas a los enigmas más complejos que nos han atormentado durante siglos. Ciertamente un problema ya que los humanos somos seres que buscamos más, mucho más de lo que ahora conocemos. Muchos habían empleado como método para resolver ese gran problema a la ciencia, un método bastante frío y calculador incapaz de comprender algunos de aquellos misterios, por lo cual, los clasificaban como inexistentes. Tonterías para algunos, solo para aquellos que eran incapaces de creer sin necesidad de ver. Así que el misterio de aquellas criaturas fantásticas, fue quedando en el olvido con los años, siendo tomado como un simple mito o leyenda. Pero solo muy pocos conocen la verdadera existencia de estos seres, los que han sido capaces de tener a una sirena frente a sus ojos._

_Las sirenas no son malas, todo lo que esos historiadores contaban no son más que una sarta de mentiras. La mitología afirma que son seres malignos pero eso no es verdad, no atraen a los marineros y los asesinan sin piedad. Ellas son capaces de amar y ser amadas, tienen sentimientos al igual que los humanos, sueños y esperanzas que esperan cumplir con esfuerzo y trabajo. No son muy diferentes a nosotros ¿verdad? _

_Mi nombre es Aidan, soy un humilde marinero que ha dedicado toda su vida a la mar, porque ese siempre ha sido mi sueño, el poder navegar entre las olas y llegar a conocer los más profundos secretos que solo el mismo océano esconde. Ahora mismo os contaré una historia, la historia de cómo conocí a una sirena y me enamoré perdidamente de ella…"_

Pasó la primera página esperando leer más y más. A ella siempre le había gustado sumergirse en las profundidades de la lectura, eso le relaja y la ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas. En su tiempo libre a Celia le encantaba leer, era una chica bastante observadora a la que le gustaba estar siempre enterada de todo, investigaba mucho sobre los asuntos que le interesaban a la vez que era soñadora e inconformista. A ella siempre le habían gustado este tipo de libros, aquellos que contaban leyendas y hablaban sobre mitos que la humanidad había dejado apartados. Como por ejemplo este de las sirenas. Debía admitir que cuando era pequeña había leído muchos cuentos sobre estos seres, un tema que siempre le había fascinado por completo atrayendo su atención desde el principio. Aquellas maravillosas mujeres con cola de pez eran siempre las protagonistas de aquellas leyendas de amor que la habían dejado maravillada por completo, como por ejemplo, el cuento popular bastante conocido "La Sirenita". ¡Por Dios! Ese sí que había logrado emocionarla, podría haberse leído y escuchado ese cuento por lo menos, déjame pensar…¿Cien veces? Sí y creo que más. Incluso se había interesado por ver todas esas adaptaciones que habían hecho sobre esa leyenda, la más popular y la que más le gustó fue sin duda, la película de Disney que vio con tan solo tres años. Rió al recordar como aquella testaruda pelirroja de nombre Ariel deseaba de todo corazón subir a la superficie para ver a su amado príncipe, para ello tuvo que vender su voz a la despiadada bruja y tratar de conseguir que su amado se enamorara de ella. Se trataba de una adaptación hecha especialmente para niños, ocultando y remplazando algunos detalles de la leyenda original. En esta última, la sirenita acababa transformándose en burbujas por no poder matar a su amado, dado que este se había enamorado de otra chica. Mientras que en la adaptación de Walt Disney, el bien había triunfado y al final la muchachita pudo casarse con el príncipe.

"_Y vivivieron felices y comieron perdices"_ Recordó con diversión.

Ella siempre había preferido los finales felices, es por eso que al leer la versión original de la historia, se había decepcionado un poco. Pero eso no quitaba el afán que sentía por este tipo de cosas. Sin duda era algo admirable que la sirenita prefiriera quitarse la vida a arrebatársela a su amado, ella eligió el destino de convertirse en burbujas tal y como la bruja le dijo que sucedería si no conseguía enamorar a su amado en el plazo de tres días. Rió divertida, se sabía esa historia a la perfección. Y sin duda, esta nueva versión de los hechos tenía la pinta de ser bastante interesante. Es por eso que no pudo evitar quedarse con este libro que estaba leyendo ahora mismo. Y digo quedarse porque no lo compró. Recordó como aquella ancianita se lo dio mientras caminaba rumbo al aeropuerto. La verdad es que se podría decir que Celia se buscó el que se lo diera, en un principio la joven había chocado con aquella señora haciendo que a esta última se le callera el libro de las manos. Iba tan concentrada pensando en el viaje que estaba en las nubes hasta que aquella anciana chocó con ella. Inmediatamente recogió el libro del suelo y se lo tendió a su dueña, esperando, ésta solo le dijo que tenía pensado llevarlo a una librería y que allí se encargaran de él. Entonces Celia solo pronunció un: "Es una pena" y automáticamente la anciana se lo pensó mejor y se lo regaló a la chica, sus palabras fueron: "Anda quédatelo jovencita, se ve que te gusta leer así prefiero que se quede en buenas manos a que el librero se lo venda a cualquiera." En un principio Celia no quería aceptarlo, que error había cometido ahora que lo pensaba. Menos mal que la anciana insistió, que si no ahora no podría estar disfrutando de esta entrañable lectura. Quería saber más, mucho más sobre la historia de Aidan con esa sirena, se veía tan interesante. ¡Oh, vamos! Gracias al buen comienzo que tuvo ese libro, ahora se sentía obsesionada y seguro que no pararía de leer hasta que lo terminara. Por muy gordo que fuera el objeto y lo pesado que se le hiciera.

Al parecer aunque tuviera ya diecisiete años, la chica no había perdido aquel instinto risueño que le había llevado a comprender todas aquellas entrañables historias que había leído ya y todas las que le quedaba por leer. Siempre metiéndose en el papel de los personajes, soñando que ella misma era parte de la fantasía, eso era lo mejor de la lectura, el dejar atraparse por ella.

En definitiva, no había cambiado mucho en actitud pero sí era muy diferente en aspecto. La chica había crecido bastante en estatura, mientras que su cuerpo se había desarrollado correctamente, o al menos eso era lo que decían muchos jóvenes interesados en ella. Claro que no cabe olvidar, que el volverse más guapa trae sus consecuencias. Y con lo de "consecuencias" me refiero a que Jude cada día estaba más alerta; la mirada roja de él puede que se escondiera detrás de unas gafas, pero eso no significaba que no posara su vista continuamente en ella y en sus pretendientes. Sobretodo en estos últimos, no consentiría jamás que le hicieran daño a su "pequeño tesoro" –Que era su hermana Celia- y a veces podía ser un autentico sobreprotector, pero bueno, la chica no se quejaba del hermano que tenía.

Se acomodó mejor las gafas para continuar adentrándose en la lectura cuando notó la presencia de alguien a su lado, subió la vista encontrándose con una mirada roja que se escondía detrás de unas extrañas gafas. Era él, su hermano. Jude Sharp. Automáticamente cerró el libro y el chico le miró algo sorprendido. Ella solo pudo responder ante eso con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Celia ¿Qué es eso? –La voz grave y varonil de él solo la hacían sentirse más inquieta.

-Pues…-Dijo la chica mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de vergüenza. Al final solo suspiró y sonrió- Un libro que me regaló una anciana.

-¿Una anciana? –Cuestionó el joven de rastas. El chico, con sus dieciocho años, conservaba el look de su niñez, con el mismo peinado incluso. Claro que ahora se había convertido en un hombre atractivo, hecho y derecho, que hacía suspirar a alguna que otra muchachita con tan solo posar su mirada en ella; también conservaba su increíble inteligencia, y el instinto de estratega tampoco había desaparecido de su ser. Parecía el mismo de antes, solo que ahora era dueño de aquel aspecto varonil, como hombre que ya era. También había algo en lo que había cambiado, ahora ya no llevaba aquellas extrañas gafas que le otorgó Ray Dark, esas que siempre usaba cuando era niño; no, las había cambiado por unas nuevas y ahora éstas eran de sol, blancas y redondas, con unos extraños cristales verdes.

-Sí –Afirmó la muchacha peliazul- Es que me la encontré mientras venía de camino al aeropuerto y me lo regaló sin más.

El chico se lo pensó por unos momentos, le había parecido algo extraño el relato de su hermana sobre aquel encuentro con la señora, pero lo dejó estar.

-¿Y de qué trata el libro?

La chica le miró sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la frente- A penas lo acabo de empezar pero…- Pensativa- Creo que es… de sirenas.

El chico quedó perplejo por unos instantes antes de sonreir divertido.

-Vaya, ese tema te gustaba mucho cuando eras pequeña –Sonrió al recordar cuando ambos eran pequeños, como su hermanita le había pedido en innumerables ocasiones que le leyera el cuento de "la Sirenita" antes de dormir. Sin duda, ese siempre había sido uno de los cuentos preferidos de la peliazul.

-Sí y aun me sigue gustando –Se defendió ella para después cambiar de tema- Por cierto, ¿Falta alguien?

Jude se sentó en uno de los asientos del aeropuerto junto a su hermana. Casi todos los miembros del equipo estaban junto a ellos, unos en otros asientos y otros de pie conversando animadamente sobre el viaje que realizarían en menos de una hora. Esperaban a que el avión estuviera listo para emprender rumbo a Okinawa, donde pasarían las vacaciones con Hurley y Tor.

Hace tan solo unas semanas habían recibido una llamada de sus amigos de Okinawa, habían invitado al equipo a pasar unas vacaciones en la isla. También mencionaron que los tíos de Hurley les ofrecían hospedaje en un hotel de su propiedad. Al parecer el pelirrosa sabía persuadirles muy bien y había conseguido el "Si" de sus parientes. Y claro, como no, Mark aceptó la invitación gustoso al saber que tenía una oportunidad de volver a ver a sus amigos y reunir al equipo por completo. Ya que por ejemplo, Shawn había estado en Hokkaido y Xavier y Jordan en el Sun Garden, así como otros se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares. Es por eso que cuando Hurley le habló de reunir al equipo, no pudo evitar emocionarse, es cierto que seguían todos en contacto, pero no era lo mismo. ¡Y ahora podrían volver a verse! Eso en definitiva era genial. Por no hablar de que el pelirrosa les había hablado de que él y Tor les tenían preparado una pequeña sorpresita. ¿Y cuál sería esa sorpresa de la que tanto hablaban? Tendrían que esperar para averiguarlo.

Se irían en menos de una hora, la espera había sido un infierno pero al final el gran día había llegado. Solo rezaban porque nada les estropeara sus vacaciones.

-Sí, Axel –Pronunció pensativo- Mark y Silvia…Los únicos.

-Espero que no les haya pasado nada –Susurró- Pero no te preocupes, ahora vendrán, no creo que quieran perder el vuelo–Dijo animando a su hermano. Al parecer, la alegre y activa Celia tampoco había cambiado- Además Mark es el que estaba más entusiasmado, seguro que está de camino.

* * *

El timbre sonó. Se encaminó a la puerta lentamente mientras sostenía en su mano derecha una escoba de madera. La señora Evans estaba en medio de su limpieza diaria de la casa, hoy se había levantado muy temprano para hacer sus tareas y preocuparse porque el despistado de su hijo no se quedara dormido y así evitar que perdiera el vuelo a Okinawa. Caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la entrada de la casa y sonrió al recordar que seguramente era Silvia la que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Le tenía un gran aprecio a aquella jovencita, podría incluso considerarla como una segunda hija. Aquella peliverde era todo alegría y en cierto modo agradecía los cielos el que su hijo tuviera una amiga tan atenta como ella. Se podría decir que la chica era como una hermana mayor y responsable para Mark, era atenta y cuidaba de que no hiciera ninguna estupidez o se lastimara, o al menos lo intentaba. Y digo lo intentaba porque su hijo en algunas ocasiones era todo un caso perdido -Sobretodo si se trataba de fútbol-. Conocía a aquella muchachita desde que su hijo entró en la secundaria y se unió al club de fútbol. Cuando eso ocurrió Mark le contó que Silvia había sido la primera en ofrecerse a ayudarle con el club cuando no había más miembros. Y escuchar eso la hizo feliz. Desde el primer momento, esa chica le pareció amable y sincera, se parecía algo a Mark en algunas ocasiones, como por ejemplo al hablar o al entusiasmarse y también estaba dispuesta siempre a ayudar a los demás. En definitiva, era buena chica y siempre sería bienvenida en su casa.

La mujer abrió la puerta con cuidado, no se equivocaba en su teoría. Silvia era la que había llamado. Se llevó una mano a la frente limpiándose el sudor mientras sonreía a la joven, este calor era infernal. El verano es lo que tiene, pensó.

-Buenos días señora Evans –Saludó enérgicamente Silvia.

-Hola Silvia –Correspondió al saludo para luego abrir más la puerta y apartarse ofreciéndole a la chica que pasara- No te quedes ahí parada mujer, pasa –La peliverde sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia en señal de agradecimiento y respeto.

-Con permiso –Mencionó mientras caminaba y arrastraba su maleta al interior de la casa.

Cuando estuvo dentro se oyó como la puerta se cerraba, la señora Evans le indicó que podía dejar sus maletas en el pasillo, justo al lado de la de su hijo. Silvia se sorprendió al ver una maleta azul marino lista y preparada. Valla, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, al parecer Mark lo tenía todo listo por primera vez en su vida. Se carcajeó burlona ante ese pensamiento mientras seguía a la señora Evans hasta la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo Silvia? –Mencionó la mujer de improvisto- ¿Has desayunado?

-SI –Gritó ella inmediatamente- Quiero decir…-Se aclaró la garganta mientras surgía una risilla nerviosa de su ser- He desayunado ya Señora Evans, no se preocupe –Suspiró- Ya sabe como es mi madre con el tema de la comida.

La mujer no pudo evitar reir nerviosa. Ya conocía a la madre de Silvia y suponía que seguramente aquella mujer le había preparado a la muchacha una montaña de comida para el desayuno. Sin más que decir, solo asintió, dejó el tema estar y continuó con su tarea. Limpiar la casa.

-Puedes sentarte a esperar a Mark –Dijo la Señora Evans- Hace un rato que le llamé –Continuó mientras barría- Lo que no se es porqué este chico tarda tanto –Se quejó finalmente la mujer.

-No se preocupe Señora Evans, puedo esperar, además aún hay tiempo –Mentía, miró su reloj y ya habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que llegó. Debían irse cuanto antes al aeropuerto o si no perderían el avión. Se sintió apurada, pero prefería mantener la calma y no alertar a la Señora Evans –Porque si no se pondría como loca y mataría a Mark por tardar tanto en prepararse, y la peliverde no quería eso-. Además podría esperar cinco minutos más, pero como el despistado de su amigo no apareciera en ese periodo de tiempo, ella misma lo traería a rastras para después matarle con sus propias manos.

* * *

_Cuenta la leyenda de los siete mares sobre un amor condenado al sufrimiento, un amor que fue tan grande que logro atravesar barreras de dos mundos, de dos especies que nunca debieron conocerse. Pero el destino es un vil tramposo que nos pone siempre obstáculos tras obstáculos y sin darnos cuenta nos hace caer en sus propias redes de engaños hasta dejarnos indefensos a un futuro que podría ser nuestro sueño eterno o nuestra propia perdición. ¿Qué puede hacer cuando estas atrapado y sin ninguna alternativa de salida? No te queda otra oportunidad más que continuar y tratar de no fallar en tu propia elección, o aún peor... cuando el amor ha llegado a tu corazón. Bien, es momento de que iniciemos con esta leyenda que se cuenta entre los marinos y las ancianas, y estos a su vez, se la cuentan a sus niñas ilusionándolas con sueños que son irreales para muchos.  
Iniciemos nuestra historia de este amor prohibido en las profundidades de los mares, donde los peces bailan con alegría mientras los delfines hacen sus piruetas y sueltan risas bajas ante la belleza de su propio hogar. Junto a ellos está la joven protagonista de este cuento que te hago saber. Hermosa como muchos jamás creerían posible, con aquellos largos cabellos negros tan oscuros y sedosos a la vista, y esos preciosos ojos de extraño colo rosa que destilaba una alegría y dulzura capaz de mover el mundo entero. Y su sonrisa... tan hermosa que resplandecía el mar, quien la viera no dudaría en caer rendido ante ella hasta que notaran... la cola de pez que poseía. Correcto, si esta esplendorosa mujer no era nada más y nada menos que una sirena, aquellas mujeres con voces tan espectaculares que seducían a todo marino que las oía. Solo que esta joven morena, era diferente a muchas de sus hermanas.  
Ella era Aqua, la sirena que habitaba todos los océanos y a la vez era la reina de los mares. Tan hermosa y bondadosa que daría incluso su vida por proteger a sus súbditos de todo mal, y mantener la paz en todo su reino...solo que hubo un pequeño detalle que nuestra sirenita no podía detener. Como cualquier mujer o ser vivo tenía un alto grado de curiosidad y una vena aventurera que algunas veces podría traerle problemas. Su gusto por descubrir nuevas cosas, sobretodo si era sobre el mundo humano, le hizo acoger el deseo de poder pasar al menos un día en la superficie y de esta forma conocer a aquellos seres que caminaban en dos piernas. Fue entonces cuando sin poder detenerse Aqua subió a tierra firme.  
Esto estaba muy mal, Aqua sabía muy bien que ella jamás debía de ir a tierra firme o mucho menos intentar acercarse a los humanos, pero en sus pensamientos estaba una idea pequeña, __**"Solo veré un momento a los humanos y luego regresare sin ningún problema".**__ En cuanto vió lo que era el mundo humano quedó maravillada y prendada a él. ¡Dios! Los veía reír, bailar, jugar, correr e incluso... amar. Un dolor se instaló en el pecho de la joven de cabellos negros. Aunque Aqua nunca lo había dicho ella tenía el anhelo de conocer el verdadero amor, poder experimentar lo que muchos decían lo que era "amar". Mas ella no podía. Ella era una reina, una soberana que poseía un poder que equilibraba el mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Un poder que debía ser utilizado con una gran responsabilidad y seriedad, y si algún día ese poder llegaba a caer en malas manos, sería el fin tanto del mundo marino como del terrestre. Así que por ahora nuestra sirenita tenía que conformarse con divisar el mundo terrestre a distancia, porque si abandonaba el mar, todo caería en ruinas para los seres acuáticos y se perdería aquel equilibrio que mantiene al mundo en pie hoy día. Es por eso que observaba la superficie desde una pequeña playa en una de las islas de Japón. Adentrándose en sus aguas y a la suficiente distancia como para que nadie la viera ni conociera su existencia. Aislada de todo y sin la posibilidad de descubrir lo que era amar... Pero para ella era suficiente, con tan solo ver a aquellas personas portadoras de dos piernas ya sentía una inmensa felicidad. No ansiaba ni necesitaba más…hasta que lo conoció a él._

_Sus rosados ojos brillaron emocionados al ver a aquel ser. Inundados de emoción, ternura y amor. ¿Amor? Sí, podía parecer loco para los de su raza, pero aquella sirenita soberana de los mares se enamoró a primera vista de aquel humilde humano que logró cautivar su corazón. Él era apuesto muchacho, un joven tenaz de cabellos dorados e inconfundibles ojos color plata. Unos ojos ávidos de bondad y humildad, con un toque rebelde y galán que hacían suspirar a cualquier muchacha. Y Acua no era la excepción. Su piel blanquecina como la porcelana misma no le hacía ver como un chico que había vivido toda su vida en la mar, ya que aquellos hombres casi siempre presentaban tonos de piel dorados y bronceados a causa del sol. Pero eso no significara que no fuera un hombre hermoso y varonil. Es más, era perfecto tal y como era, o eso es lo que nuestra sirenita pensaba._

_Atraída por el deseo de ganarse su corazón, Acua utilizó una pequeña parte de su poder para proporcionarse dos piernas y así pisar tierra para ganarse el corazón de su amado. Y así lo hizo. Descubrió que el nombre de aquel muchacho era Aidan; y con el falso nombre de Rossalie, Acua logró ser la única persona que consiguió conocer al muchacho más que él a sí mismo, ganándose la confianza y el amor de aquel joven marinero. _

_Pero de lo que no se daba cuenta nuestra sirenita, era de que el mar ya no contaba con su protección, ya no contaba con su supervisión ni con el poder que lo equilibraba y traia la paz y la calma a sus aguas. Y poco a poco el inmenso océano se fue adentrando en una terrible espiral de caos y destrucción. Feroces tormentas, tsunamis y terremotos submarinos eran proclamados en el reino marino, y no solo eso, muchas de las diferentes especies cayeron presa de la cólera y el terror, ansiadas por encontrar una solución para este gran problema. Rebeliones se formaron, e incluso guerras. Muchos de los habitantes del mar murieron por alguna de estas causas y los que sobrevivieron seguían desesperados esperando que todo acabara. Esperando que su reina volviera y con ella, el poder que lo equilibraba todo._

_El mar estaba sufriendo y muchos de los humanos de la superficie se daban cuenta de eso. Ya no podían disfrutar de tardes en la playa, ni darse un baño. Y muchos de los barcos que partían nunca regresaban a puerto. Todo porque el oleaje era demasiado agresivo o varias feroces tormentas amenazaban con destruirlo todo. Mala suerte para los que vivían en las costas o se dedicaban a la marina; mejor dicho, mal fario –como muchos de los ancianos y marineros decían. Éstos defendían la idea de que la diosa de los mares había estallado en cólera y rabia contra ellos, había varias teorías y leyendas sobre lo ocurrido; pero ni en sus mejores sueños se imaginaban lo que de verdad estaba ocurriendo. _

_Aqua o Rossalie, mejor dicho; ignoró por completo la llamada de socorro del océano, así que prefirió quedarse en tierra con su amado pensando que todo se solucionaría por sí solo. Ignorando sus responsabilidades, quedó embarazada siete veces y tuvo siete preciosas hijas con su amado Aidan. Pero el muchacho, siendo padre, tenía que sustentar a su gran familia y para ello tenía que trabajar en la marina. Como he dicho antes, el mar estaba embravecido y muchos de los barcos que partían nunca volvían a puerto. Y la pena fue, que Aidan tampoco llegó a regresar nunca desde que partió su barco…_

_Aqua se negaba a aceptar la muerte de su amado. Por eso se quedaba todas las tardes en la playa en la que vió a su querido Aidan por primera vez, esperando a que su marido regresara algún día… _

_Trescientos sesenta y cinco días pasaron, un año en el que nuestra antigua reina sirena esperó sentada en aquella playa. Lo malo es que en aquellos días su esperanza se iba esfumando cada vez más y al final, perdió todas la fe que tenía y las ganas de vivir. Cayó en la cuenta de que todas aquellas desgracias que le ocurrían a todos aquellos marineros –Incluido su amado Aidan- Habían sido por su culpa. Así que llevada por la culpabilidad quiso enmendar su error, aquel error que cometió por su irresponsabilidad y que ahora le jugaba una mala pasada. _

_Aunque sabía perfectamente que era demasiado tarde para volver al mar con su pueblo, por eso, decidió que otras gobernaran con la honestidad y la responsabilidad con la que ella no supo hacerlo. _

_La sirenita, queriendo abandonar este mundo para reunirse con su amado, derramó siete lágrimas. Siete lágrimas que se solidificaron transformándose en siete hermosas perlas de colores que contenían todo el poder que equilibraba el océano, cada una con una pequeña porción de ese poder. Acua le dio cada una de esas perlas a sus siete hijas antes de suicidarse y…éstas, empujadas por su propia naturaleza se convirtieron en las pequeñas sirenas que debieron ser siempre, siendo confinadas al lugar que nunca debió abandonar su madre. El océano._

_¿Y qué fue de ellas? Os preguntaréis. El inmenso océano fue dividido en siete grandes territorios, siete reinos que cada una de las herederas al trono gobernarían con la máxima responsabilidad, cuidando que siempre permanecieran a salvo y en calma. Esa fue la tarea que se les encomendó a las siete niñas, y cuando estas crecieron felices y al final murieron, se reencarnaron en sus respectivas sucesoras, dando paso a una nueva generación de princesas que tendrían el deber de permanecer en las aguas marinas para siempre…_

_Perlas Rosa, Roja, Aguamarina, Verde, Violeta, Naranja y Amarilla, siete perlas que marcarían el destino del mismo océano y…si cayeran en malas manos, la destrucción del mismo mundo…"_

En lo más profundo del Pacífico Norte, sumergido entre las aguas de este inmenso océano, yace un gran castillo submarino y…¿Quién vivirá aquí? Muy buena pregunta a decir verdad. Aquí yacen aquellos seres mitológicos que corresponden al nombre de sirenas. Mujeres hermosas con bellas colas de pez trabajan en este palacio cuidando de su pequeña y testaruda princesa de diecisiete años. Y esta hermosa princesa corresponde al nombre de Evangelyne. Una hermosa joven de brillantes y profundos ojos rosas que solo infunden bondad y cariño a la par que un brillo orgulloso y ansioso de aventuras. Cualquiera que tuviera el privilegio de divisar aquellos grandes y bellos orbes solo caería rendido ante tal belleza, siendo envuelto por una gran alegría que sería capaz de opacar la oscuridad más triste y fúnebre que un corazón puede portar. Pero no solo los cálidos orbes de la chica eran lo que destacaban en ella, éstos eran cuidadosamente colocados sobre un rostro completamente angelical. Siendo esculpido cuidadosamente por las manos de un dios; sus facciones finas daban a la chica un aspecto dulce y lleno de energía. Y su piel nívea se veía suave y delicada como la porcelana misma, siendo complementada a la perfección con el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha. Ella era sin duda una afortunada, con la figura fina y delicada parecía un ángel caído de los gozosos cielos, ¡Un ángel…! Claro que los ángeles no poseían colas de pez, pues la de la muchacha era larga y brillante; compuesta por bellas escamas rosas de distintas tonalidades. Y su pelo…Oh, su pelo, este era bastante largo llegándole hasta la mitad de su cola; siendo de un cálido y suave color rubio comparándose al dorado del sol, de aspecto suave y bien cuidado era complementado con un hermoso flequillo recto. Una muchacha muy bonita sin duda, más bien, perfecta en cuanto aspecto se trata.

Con la belleza de una reina aquella princesa era sin duda merecedora de tantos halagos y cumplidos. No obstante, todos tenemos defectos y el de esta sirenita era sin duda su orgullo y rebeldía. Muchos decían Evangelyne era demasiado joven, demasiado ingénua e inmadura y…aunque tuviera un gran corazón y fuera amable y cariñosa, aún le quedaba mucho por aprender para ser capaz de cargar con las responsabilidades de todo un reino. Pero lo que en verdad le ocurría a esta muchachita era que estaba ansiosa por conocer cosas nuevas, descubrir nuevos lugares y vivir aventuras fuera de su vida como princesa; y eso la llevaba a veces a cometer locuras, romper las normas, etc. Todo eso sin darse cuenta del daño que podía causar…Por eso es que estaba constantemente en vigilancia; su maestra era quien se encargaba de enseñarle las leyes de su pueblo, los rincones más remotos del reino, así como las diferentes asignaturas que la impartía. Todo para que algún día, la rubia aprendiera a gobernar con responsabilidad y honor.

-Y esa es la historia de…-Una voz adulta y a la vez femenina habló. Podía denotarse algo estricta y exigente, mas eso no significaba que fuera una voz horrenda; todo lo contrario, se trataba de una voz melodiosa, algo grave en sí pero sin duda con una belleza armónica que era capaz de inundar en calma los oídos del que la oyese. Y esa voz, procedía de una mujer con cola de pez, más bien de una sirena que recién acababa de fruncir el ceño ante la interrupción de su "alumna".

-Cómo surgieron los siete reinos a la par que las siete perlas que concentran todo el poder del océano –El sarcasmo y el aburrimiento se hicieron presentes en una suave y aguda voz juvenil. Evangelyne miró cansada al frente encontrándose con la mirada molesta de su maestra. ¡Oh, vamos! Ya conocía a la perfección la historia de su pueblo. La había escuchado cien mil veces desde que era pequeña y ya se la sabía de memoria; incluso podría recitarla a la perfección sin un libro de guía como estaba haciendo aquella mujer. Suspiró cansada mientras dejaba de apoyar su rostro sobre su mano en señal de puro aburrimiento. Se enderezó en su asiento y con una sonrisa forzada y suplicante miró a su maestra.

Se trataba de una mujer adulta, de mediana edad aunque aparentaba ser bastante más joven, a decir verdad. Sus cabellos castaños se tornaban recogidos en una larga cola de caballo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda. Su pelo recogido dejaba apreciar más el color de su piel, blanquecina pero con un toque bronceado dándole aspecto cálido y dorado que hacía juego a la perfección con el color púrpura de las escamas de su preciosa cola de pez, a la par que en su rostro se mostraban unos grandes y seductores ojos del mismo color. Una mujer bella sin duda, pero algo cabreada con la muchacha que se tornaba sentada en el trono real de la sala.

-No deberías haberme interrumpido Evangelyne –La rubia solo bufó y eso la molestó aún más.

-Pero solo he dicho una pequeña frase –Se quejó la jovencita- Además ibas a decir lo mismo que comenté yo y…-Suspiró- No entiendo porqué me volviste a leer la leyenda de los siete reinos, ya me la sé de memoria.

-Las leyendas son lecciones, transmiten verdades –Defendió la mujer para luego suspirar cansada- Te la leí para que vieras un ejemplo de cómo la irresponsabilidad de un rey puede acabar con un reino entero –La princesa rodó con los ojos- Ya es hora de que aprendas cuales son las consecuencias de desobedecer las reglas -Eso sorprendió a la chica haciéndola abrir sus ojos rosas descomunalmente. ¿Desobedecer las reglas…? ¡¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?! A no ser que…Mierda. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza rogando porque la castaña no se hubiera enterado de su pequeña escapada.

-No sé de que me hablas –Vil mentirosa, se dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Segura? –La rubia asintió cruzándose de brazos orgullosa. Los ojos púrpura de la mujer adulta brillaron furibundos ante tal respuesta ¡¿Y ahora se dignaba a mentirla?! ¡¿Es que aquella mocosa la tomaba por tonta o qué?!- ¡Sé que subiste a la superficie Evangelyne! –Ante eso todas las esperanzas de la rubia porque no la descubrieran se fueron a pique- ¡¿Y encima ahora tienes el descaro de mentirme?! –Vale, no hacía falta responder a esa pregunta.

-Esto…bueno, verás…es que…-Intentó explicárselo pero…¡Qué demonios! Ella no le debía explicaciones a nadie, era la princesa ¿no? Podía hacer lo que le venga en gana, después de todo ella tenía más poder que cualquiera de este reino –Puedo hacer lo que quiera Marina, soy la princesa ¡Y si me da la gana ahora mismo podría volver a subir!

Miró desafiante a la mujer que antes había llamado Marina para después levantarse del trono y nadar en dirección a la gran puerta de la sala, pero justo cuando pasó por el lado de la sirena, ésta la tomó del brazo evitando que escapara. Evangelyne se giró furiosa mirándola a los ojos. Ya estaba harta, siempre era lo mismo. Marina siempre había sido como una madre para ella, siempre la había cuidado y protegido y eso se lo agradecía. Además, no podía negar que no quisiera a la castaña pero…¡No podía más! Aquella mujer llevaba toda la vida diciéndola lo que debía ser, educándola para ser la princesa perfecta pero…¿Y si ella no lo era? ¿Y si ella no quería ser aquella princesa que todos querían? No quería pasarse toda la vida encerrada en un castillo aparentando ser algo que no era. Quería salir, conocer mundo, ser libre y vivir aventuras. Todo eso sin preocuparse del qué dirán. Porque los demás siempre la obligaban a ser la mejor en todo, debía ser fina, educada, hermosa, pero sobretodo…Tenía que respetar las leyes y hacerlas respetar. Esa era la regla de oro, lo que completaba aquella perfección que todos querían ver en ella. Y "_una princesa solo busca la perfección"_. Odiaba ese dicho, ella no quería ser perfecta; bueno, en cierto modo quería serlo pero…a su manera. Deseaba con toda su alma ser ella misma, espontánea, divertida, no una princesa seria y aburrida; pero sobretodo…Quería crear sus propias reglas, forjar su propio destino, no que otros lo hicieran por ella. Además, quería…quería ser capaz de cumplir sus propios sueños, ¡quería su libertad!.

-No, Evangelyne –Dijo en un tono más calmado Marina, pero eso no significaba que no fuera severo y…aquellas palabras congelaron a la rubia- Tienes deberes y responsabilidades, así como normas que cumplir. Que seas una princesa no te da derecho a hacer lo que te plazca. Si esas leyes fueron creadas son para cumplirlas –Sentenció- Todos deben hacerlo por el bien del reino. Y que te quede claro que tú no eres la excepción…-Se carcajeó amargamente- Te estás comportando como una cría –Esas palabras hicieron fruncir el ceño a la sirenita. ¡¿Ella una cría?! JÁ, y Marina un ogro.

-Tengo diecisiete años –Se defendió- ¡No soy una cría!

-¡Pues te comportas como si lo fueras!

-¡Pero…! –Intentó discrepar pero Marina no la dejó.

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó para luego suspirar- Solo te lo diré una vez más –La rubia solo la miró molesta- Tu deber como princesa es seguir las normas a la par, dando ejemplo y cuidando que tu pueblo jamás las incumpla. Si no eres capaz tú misma de respetar las normas ¿Cómo pretendes que los demás lo hagan?

-Yo no obligo a nadie a respetar las normas –Corrigió la chica- Yo no obligo a nadie a nada…¡Pero tu sí! -Exclamó enfureciéndose. Ya estaba harta de todo. Cansada de tener que escuchar ese mismo sermón todos los días, ¡¿es que nadie lo entendía?! Ella no había querido esto y…¡Oh, vamos! Solo había subido a la superficie un momentito, no era el fin del mundo- Me dices lo que tengo que hacer, lo que no tengo que hacer ¡Y ya estoy harta! Buscas que sea perfecta y para eso me…-Estuvo a punto de callarse pero decidió no hacerlo. Ya era hora de dejar las cosas claras- ¡Me alejas de mis verdaderos sueños! –Marina solo se sorprendió ante eso- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo subir a la superficie, por ejemplo?! Esa es la ley principal de nuestro reino y ni siquiera la entiendo, los humanos no son malos y sin embargo huimos de ellos por alguna extraña razón…-La de ojos púrpura solo se quedó callada buscando una respuesta a aquella pregunta, mas no sabía qué decir- Dime porqué Marina.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala por unos minutos. Eva solo esperó impaciente una respuesta pero al no escucharla…decidió irse. Se deslizó por las aguas rápidamente mientras pensaba en la razón por la que surgió esa tonta discursión. Subir a la superficie siempre había sido uno de sus sueños, más bien, deseaba tener piernas como los humanos, ser una humana. Quería descubrir lo que era caminar sobre dos piernas sin tener que estar rodeada de agua. Experimentarlo aunque fuera solo por un día, UN MÍSERO DÍA. ¡Oh, vamos! Eso no le quitaría la vida a nadie pero…Había cosas que no se podían cumplir y por desgracia solo podía conformarse con subir a la superficie a observar algo del mundo exterior. Ni siquiera hacía nada malo, siempre había sido muy cuidadosa y atenta, procurando que nadie la viera y escondiéndose muy bien siempre que había sido necesario. Apretó los dientes enojada mientras nadaba, solo observaba el mundo exterior desde lejos y… hasta eso se lo prohibían. ¡¿Es que ya no tenía ni libertad para ir donde quisiera?!. Estaba completamente segura de que si no fuera una princesa, nadie estaría tan pendiente de lo que hacía a cada segundo del día. Bufó. Ser princesa es un asco.

* * *

Jude miró impaciente la hora de su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos o así para subir al avión y aún faltaban algunos de sus amigos. Mark, Silvia y Axel…¡¿Donde demonios se habían metido?! Caminó de un lado a otro nervioso. Se suponía que todos iban a acudir al aeropuerto casi dos horas antes del despegue para arreglar los últimos detalles con los billetes, documentación, equipaje, etc. Sin embargo tres de sus amigos se habían retrasado por razones que él mismo desconocía. ¡Diablos! Pensó furioso. O estaban aquí en menos de cinco minutos o le daría un ataque. O mucho peor, sus amigos perderían el vuelo y se quedarían en casita envidiando a los que estarían en la playa.

Celia levantó unos segundos la vista del libro que estaba leyendo para observar a su hermano, sí que estaba de los nervios. Sonrió divertida ante eso, Jude era siempre de esas personas que querían tenerlo todo controlado, saber los planes de antemano y ser puntual cuando tenía que ir a algún sito; claro que también cuidaba de que los demás también lo fueran. Puede que Hurley y Tor les hubieran invitado y pagado los billetes pero había sido él el que había organizado todo lo demás. Suspiró. Su hermano a veces debería tomarse un respiro.

Dispuesta a continuar con su lectura notó como algo vibraba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para luego emitir un gracioso sonido. Algo fastidiada por aquella interrupción cogió el teléfono para ver quien le llamaba ahora y para su sorpresa era…

-¿Axel? –Susurró aun sin salir de su asombro. ¿En serio era su amigo quien la llamaba? Y…¿Por qué la llamaba a ella? ¿Es que había ocurrido algo malo? Dejó el teléfono sonar por unos segundos mientras doblaba la hoja cuidadosamente marcando la página en donde había dejado su lectura. Acto seguido se levantó cuidadosamente del banco que había en los pasillos del aeropuerto y se alejó para atender la llamada.

Mientras tanto, todos los demás esperaban ansiosos a los que faltaban, hablaban sobre el viaje y sobre las cosas que tenían planeado hacer en Okinawa. Todo eso hasta que oyeron gritos desesperados y algo sobresaltados.

En cuanto eso ocurrió Jude giró su cabeza encontrándose con Mark y Silvia, quienes corrían desesperados cargando con el equipaje, se les veía bastante cansados, sobretodo a Silvia; la pobre no estaba acostumbrada a correr cargada de peso…Mark en cierto modo sí, el chico se había sometido a bastantes entrenamientos en los que tenía que cargar con cosas pesadas, como por ejemplo, una enorme rueda. El de rastas debía reconocer que por unos momentos se sintió aliviado, verlos ahí gritando y corriendo hacia donde estaban significaba que ya no iban a perder el vuelo pero…eso no significaba que se librarían de dar explicaciones. Jude quería una buena razón para explicar el porqué de su retraso y más vale que tuvieran una buena excusa, porque después de todo, todos se habían preocupado por ellos.

-Ya estamos…aquí… -Pronunció Silvia casi sin aliento, menuda carrerita se había pegado por culpa del moreno. Soltó por unos momentos el equipaje para poder respirar en calma y retomar fuerzas mientras Mark hacía lo mismo. En definitiva, la casa de Mark estaba bastante lejos del aeropuerto; otra vez se lo pensaría mejor antes de tener que recorrer media ciudad a pie, cargada de maletas y con un despistado a su lado. Suspiró cansada, este chico era de lo peor pero…por alguna extraña razón le gustaba.

-¿Por qué os habéis retrasado tanto? –La voz grave y autoritaria de Jude congeló al moreno a lo que Silvia arqueó una ceja fulminándole con la mirada. Adelante, que le explicara lo ocurrido. A ver con qué cara le decía a Jude que se había quedado dormido, que se había tragado el sermón de su madre y que, lo peor de todo, la había retrasado a ella misma por tener que buscar un estúpido balón de fútbol. Oh sí, disfrutaría con toda su alma ver al moreno confesar. Que se aguante, pensó la peliverde; tanto esfuerzo en madrugar para nada.

-Esto…pues…verás…-Intentó excusarse el moreno, rió nervioso antes de bajar la mirada- Es una historia muy larga y apuesto a que te va a hacer mucha gracia ¿Verdad Silvia? –La peliverde abrió los ojos sorprendida ¡¿Y ahora la metía a ella en esto…?! Bah, da igual, de todas maneras sabía que Mark no iba a decir ni una palabra de lo ocurrido y como casi siempre le tocaría a ella sacar las castañas del fuego. Suspiró cansada antes de mirar a Jude.

-Mark se quedó dormido –Empezó- Estuve esperándole media hora en su casa creyendo que se estaba preparando cuando mi sorpresa fue encontrarle roncando entre las sábanas…

-¡Eh! –Se quejó el mencionado- ¡Yo no ronco!

-¡Sí! –Dijo Silvia al borde de la locura- ¡Sí que roncas Mark! –El moreno se iba a quejar pero al final lo dejó estar. Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros, algunos le miraban divertidos y otros con gotas en las cabezas. ¡Oh, vamos! Él no era tan desastre. Se cruzó de brazos en forma de berrinche mientras la peliverde continuaba explicando- Cuando al fin salimos de casa ya era demasiado tarde, no había ningún taxi que nos pudiera traer al aeropuerto así que nos recorrimos media ciudad corriendo hasta llegar aquí…Sentimos mucho haber tardado tanto y haberos preocupado –Finalizó agachando levemente la cabeza en señal de disculpas, dio una mirada a Mark para que hiciera lo mismo y la imitó, debía estarle agradecido a Silvia, después de todo la peliverde dio la cara en lugar de él y encima omitió algunas cosas que lo podían haber dejado en ridículo –Aparte de lo de sus ronquidos-.

-Está bien…-Pronunció Jude- No pasa nada, lo hecho hecho está y ya no podemos cambiar las cosas…-Mark se enderezó y sonrió como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-Pues si ya estamos todos…-Dijo el moreno sonriente- ¡Vámonos! –Todos le miraron con gotas en las cabezas. Este chico a pesar de tener dieciocho años no había cambiado nada, e incluso conservaba aquella banda naranja en la cabeza...Era cierto que en el físico sí, estaba mucho más alto, más fuerte, siendo atractivo en todo sentido y ya no tenía la misma carita infantil que siempre había tenido. Era un chico bastante guapo, con rasgos puramente varoniles que hacía que tuviera muchas admiradoras detrás suya pero…en cuanto actitud se refería seguía siendo aquel activo, espontáneo e inocente Mark que conseguía todo lo que se proponía con esfuerzo y trabajo.

Cogió sus maletas y se dispuso a correr al avión pero Jude le detuvo. El de la banda naranja le miró extrañado por unos momentos esperando que el de rastas hablara.

-Espera Mark, aun no estamos todos…-El moreno se sorprendió- Aún falta Axel…

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó incrédulo- ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Es grave? –La preocupación era notoria pero una suave voz femenina se metió en la conversación.

-Tranquilo Mark –Pronunció Celia- Axel acaba de llamar y me ha dicho que hoy no podrá tomar el vuelo con nosotros –Explicó haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y prestaran atención.

-¡¿Pero por qué?! –Mark fue el único que se atrevió a hablar a lo que la peliazul suspiró.

-No me ha dado razones –Susurró- Pero me ha dicho que se las arreglará para llegar a la isla lo antes que pueda, que no nos preocupemos y que nos dará noticias cuando valla a llegar…No quiere perderse estas vacaciones-Debían reconocer que se quedaron más tranquilos al escuchar eso, debían confiar en Axel y…si él decía que iba a ir a Okinawa por su cuenta, era por una buena razón.

Jude miró al frente y se dispuso a hablar.

-Bien, escuchad todos –Pronunció- Axel irá a Okinawa en cuanto pueda así que coged vuestras cosas porque el avión está a punto de despegar –Y sin más que decir todos obedecieron y se dispusieron a recorrer los pasillos para llegar a las pistas de despegue.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba el prólogo. Espero que os haya gustado ^^ Antes de nada, me gustaría mencionar que solo hay 5 puestos para princesas sirenas y 5 para "secuaces de la bruja" (En el fic, más adelante, se llamarán por otro nombre así que no os preocupéis) Así que por favor, no os lancéis todas a por el puesto de "princesas sirenas" ya que las otras recibirán también el mismo protagonismo ^^ Sin nada más que decir, os dejo las dos fichas:**

***Ficha de sirenas:**

**Nombre europeo:** (No hace falta el apellido)

**Edad: **(17, 18 o 19 años)

**Apariencia humana:** (por favor, bien descrita y detallada)

**Apariencia como sirenas: **(Por favor, que no sea muy diferente a la apariencia humana, también ponerme algún rasgo que se identifique con el color de la perla que escojáis) (También bien descrita y detallada)

**Personalidad:** (Una descripción detallada)

**Océano en el que habitaban y tipo de perla:** (Bien, hay siete océanos y 7 perlas, os dejaré los tipos de perlas y el reino/océano en el que corresponden:

**-Pacífico Norte - Perla Rosa** (Como Eva)(Ya hay princesa para este reino)

**-Pacífico Sur** **- Perla Verde**

**-Atlántico Norte – Perla Roja** (Ya hay princesa para este reino)

**- Atlántico Sur - Perla aguamarina (Azul)**

**-Océano Ártico – Perla Amarilla**

**-Océano Antártico- Perla Violeta**

**- Océano Índico – Perla Naranja**

**Historia:** (Ya sé que no os dejo muchos datos para esto pero…a ver que se os ocurre)(No tiene porqué ser dura, simplemente con que expliquéis como vuestros OC's han vivido a lo largo de su vida me basta, si es posible mencionarme alguna anécdota del pasado de vuestros personajes)

**Mayor deseo o miedo: **(Algo con lo que la bruja del mar pueda jugar en contra de vuestro OC, en el caso de Eva, su mayor deseo era convertirse en humana, por eso hace un trato con la bruja y ésta última cumple ese deseo pidiéndole algo a cambio, la bruja hace todo lo posible porque la sirena pierda el trato que hicieron para quedarse con todo su poder (Pero eso ya lo veréis más adelante))

**Pareja:** (Excepto Goenji/Axel y Hiroto/Xavier)

**Extras: **(Cualquier otro dato que queráis poner)(He de mencionar que aquí estaría bien que me pusierais el tipo de voz que tienen vuestros OC's: Aguda, grave, suave, etc)

* * *

***Ficha de "Secuaces de la Bruja" **(más adelante entenderán)

**Nombre europeo: **(No hace falta el apellido)

**Edad:** (17, 18 o 19 años)

**Apariencia:** (Bien descrita y detallada)

**Personalidad:** (Bien descrita y detallada)

**Historia: **(Este es un apartado muy importante, ya que me deben explicar como vuestros OC's llegaron condenarse a trabajar para la bruja por la eternidad) (Por favor, esfuércense y usad la imaginación, también recuerden que la historia tiene que ser dura)

**Don o habilidad especial:** (este apartado lo pongo por si acaso, ya que no me decido si utilizarlo o no pero…rellenarlo igualmente)

**Pareja:** (Excepto Goenji/Axel y Hiroto/Xavier)

**Extras: **(Algo de importancia que deseen agregar)

**Y esto es todo, sin más que decir, espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic ^^, también me pondré con la continuación de mi otro fic: "The Face of a Hidden Past" ya que lo dejé un poco olvidadito **

**Y ahora Byeee, hasta otra y espero que os haya gustado el prólogo.**


End file.
